powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses”
Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot At Bobby's house, Hunter and Kurt are arguing over whether Castiel could really be an angel when Bobby's research turns up the information from one of his books that only an angel can rescue someone from Hell. Hunter is uncomfortable with the idea that God either exists and has a special interest in him and pulling Kurt out of Hell. He turns to Kurt asking why he’s not bothered by this at all. Kurt adding that he’s not surprised, that after all they were chosen by some cosmic entity to become Power Rangers. Hunter freaking out that why specifically them are now in the center of God’s attention. Then asking Bobby what other info he can tell them about angels. Bobby then picks up a chunk full of books and drops it in front of them and tells them to get to reading. Hunter then demanding Kurt out to get him some pie. While he’s out, Ruby appears to him. Kurt tells her that it was an angel that pulled him out of Hell. She then admits to being nervous about hearing angels are around now. And that she is going to make herself scarce for a while, since angels are ruthless warriors who kill demons no matter their allegiance. She tells him he should be afraid too. Bobby then calls Kurt to meet him and Hunter at a friend’s place of his named Olivia, another Ranger who he had been trying to call since she’s an expertise on biblical lore and can tell them more about the existence of angels. Kurt agrees to go to them then hangs up. He then says to Ruby to care of herself for now. She then kisses him and tells him “always”. Kurt arrives to where Bobby and Hunter are at where they find Olivia to be dead, ripped apart. As they spot her place surrounded with salt, pointing out that some ghost had gotten to her. Bobby tries calling other Rangers that may know about angels. Only to know that they’re not answering. The boys split up and go to check on the other Rangers’ location only to find them all dead in the same style as they found Olivia earlier. Kurt insists on retreating back to the main command center and try to warn other Rangers. Pointing out that whatever demons and ghosts they released back in Hell’s gates, are making their assault now. They make their way back to the command center only to find it being half-torn apart. One of the Rangers approaches Bobby, Hunter and Kurt telling them they are no longer welcome at the command center. Telling them they’ve done enough damage by releasing all those demons and ghosts out of Hell and how it’s all their fault. Hunter getting ready to start a fight with the other Ranger but Kurt backs him off telling him they should leave. While on the road following Bobby back to his place, Hunter is outraged for him and Kurt being blamed on the other Rangers’ deaths. Kurt tell him it wasn’t their fault and how all the other Rangers have no idea what hell they’ve been through throughout their journey together. Hunter then thanks Kurt for the small speech. Then tells Hunter he’ll get him that pie he promised. The Hunter and Kurt then stop at a gas station as Bobby had went ahead back to his place. Hunter is asleep in the car while Kurt goes in to get some pie for Hunter. He exits the minimart then drops off the pie onto Hunter, then he goes off to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. As he is rinsing off, the room starts to become freezing, seeing his own breathe from the cold. Then from behind he is confronted by the ghost of Ben, one of the individuals with special abilities that Kurt had encountered, blaming Kurt for killing him and how he should’ve been the one to have lead Hell’s army. Just before being able to attack Kurt, Hunter saves him by blasting him away as he is munching on his slice of pie, thanking Kurt for it. Back at home, while Bobby reads more about angels, he hears some strange noises going on about throughout his house. He checks the hallways only to be confronted by the spirits of two little girls, who accuses him of failing to save them from the 'monster' that killed them. They drag him out of his own house and then holds him in a wrecked car in his salvage yard while they torment on him. Hunter and Kurt return only find Bobby missing. They split up to try to locate him throughout his place. Hunter heads upstairs but shows no sign of him anywhere. The hallways start to become chilled, then from behind he is confronted by the spirit of Meg. Who reveals to him that she is the human that the demon had possessed her in the past. How she was just a college student and that she was 'awake' during her possession, and witnessed so much horror. She then proceeds to beat and kick on Hunter, who refuses to fight back. But Meg continues and also tells him how her disappearance had a terrible effect on her younger sister she had, who had killed herself after finding out that Meg was dead. Hunter now feeling guilty about it, knowing what it’s like to lose a sibling as well. As she continues to beat on Hunter, he spots a strange symbol embroiled on her forehead. Hunter then decides to pull out his blast and manages to shoot a chandelier made of iron which falls on her ghost, temporarily dispelling her. Meanwhile, Kurt is outside able to hear Bobby’s call for help. But the ghosts of the two little girls continues their torment on Bobby. Kurt manages to spot the wrecked car he is trapped in. As he opens the trunk, he swings away the ghosts with his thunder staff. Bobby then decides to show Hunter and Kurt his secret “panic room” that he never thought he’d ever have to use until now. He leads Hunter and Kurt down to his basement and reveals to them his secret room, revealing it to be a cylindrical room surrounded with pure iron on each wall coated in salt to keep spirits from entering. And in the roof is a large extraction fan, below which is a grill with metal work in the shape of a devil's trap symbol. And throughout the rooms shows a bed with a well-stocked of food supplies and equipment. Hunter impressed telling Bobby “he’s awesome”. Then they proceed to bring down the books in the bunker room to see why ghosts are starting to appear before them. Hunter points out that he saw a strange symbol branded on the ghost of Meg. He draws out the symbol to Bobby where he instantly notices it. As he goes through one of his books, Hunter mentions: “See, this is why I can't get behind God.” “What are you talking about?” Kurt says. Hunter adds: “If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help? You wanna add something to this Bobby?” “I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole.” He says. Then Hunter irritably says “Yeah.” Bobby then says he’s found it. He tells Hunter: “The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts...” Hunter: “Yeah?” Bobby: “Are symbols of the Witness.” Kurt: “Witness? Witness to what?” Bobby: “The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ‘ordinary deaths’. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. We woke them up in agony when we opened Hell’s gates. Now they’re like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. But someone else IS controlling them on purpose. Hunter: “Who?” Bobby: “Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a symbol, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "The Rising of the Witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy. Kurt: “Wait, wait. What book is that prophecy from?” Bobby: “Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, boys.” Hunter and Kurt in unison: “A sign of what?” Bobby gives off a big sigh and says: “…The Apocalypse.” For a moment, Hunter and Kurt look back at each other then Hunter says: “Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The Four Horsemen, Pestilence, the end of the world crap? Bobby: “That's the one. And the rise of the witnesses is a -- a mile marker. It’s only just the beginning. Started off when Hell’s gates was busted open.” Kurt: “Okay, so, what do we do now?” Hunter: “Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch. I don’t know man. If it wasn’t bad enough for aliens trying to take over the Earth throughout the years, now we just jumpstarted the end of everything.” Bobby: “First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?” Hunter: “Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?” Bobby then finds a spell that will send the spirits to rest, but they need an open fire for it. They leave the sanctuary of Bobby's panic room and return to back up and make their way outside. Bobby starts preparing for the spell, as Hunter and Kurt spread the area to ward out the ghosts away from Bobby. Kurt is confronted by Meg, who is outraged knowing that he is working with Ruby, knowing that she is possessing an innocent girl as Meg herself was also possessed. Kurt dispels her with away. Meanwhile Ben appears to Hunter telling him he should’ve never brought Kurt back to life and how Kurt is not himself after being brought back. Hunter tries to dispel him but is then attacked immediately, but Kurt arrives in time to save Hunter. Hunter and Kurt retreat back to Bobby and try to protect him as they make their stand against the ghosts. Bobby continues reciting some Latin words and then Meg appears and Kurt quickly shoots at her, as Bobby continues to recite the spell. Ben appears and they shoot at him. Hunter and Kurt continue to fire as the ghosts keep reappearing. Ben then gets the chance to knock Hunter's weapon out of his hands when he got close to him, and approaches him. Kurt throws his thunder staff to Hunter and quickly hits Ben with it dispelling him. Meg appears and tosses Hunter against one of the wrecked cars in the yard knocking him out. As Ben reappears and takes a shot on Kurt. Just as Bobby is about to finish the spell, Meg plunges a hand into Bobby's back. Bobby drops the bowl with spell ingredients. Bobby calls out to Kurt then catches the bowl in time then throws it on the firepit, bursting in blue flames. Vanishing the ghosts for good. Bobby, Hunter and Kurt now resting after a long day’s work, and during that night, Hunter wakes up to a noise of wings flapping, only to find Castiel standing in their living room. He walks over to him. Castiel: “Excellent job with the witnesses.” Hunter: “You were hip to all this?” Castiel: “I was, uh, made aware.” Hunter: “Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest.” Castiel: “But you didn't.” Hunter: “I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks.” Castiel: “Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier.” Hunter: “Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight with us?” Castiel: “I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns.” Hunter: “Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?” Castiel: “There is a God.” Hunter: “I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking Apocalypse? If it weren’t bad enough the Earth being half torn apart already by all those aliens that has tried taking over the Earth. At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?” Castiel: “The Lord works...” Hunter: “If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass.” Castiel looks away as he smirks. Hunter: “So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the Apocalypse.” Castiel: “That's why we're here. Big things afoot.” Hunter: “Do I want to know what kind of things?” Castiel: “I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals. And those seals are being broken by a demon named Lilith. She’s the first demon that has existed since the creation of Hell. She was released upon opening Hell’s gates. And she intends to tear apart the Earth upon starting the Apocalypse.” Hunter: “She casted the spell, so she’s the one who controlled the witnesses.” Castiel: “Mm-hmm” Hunter: “Why didn’t you save Kurt out of the pit much earlier then? We could’ve stopped her by then.” Castiel: “My brothers and sisters were in debate about it. Not all angels were willing to sacrifice themselves to save one human out of Hell.” Hunter: “Then what made you do it aside from God commanding it.” Castiel: “All I have to say is that you and Kurt are very important. That’s all you need to know for now.” Hunter: “And out of all the Rangers that died over the past months, just to keep us in the center of his attention.” Castiel: “More Rangers would’ve died if I haven’t rescued Kurt in no time. Lilith is now in retreat and will rush her way to breaking all the seals. No other Ranger would be able to stand against her, God just knows that you and Kurt are the only ones who can stop here at this point.” Hunter: “Well, we put those spirits back to rest already. How can she continue breaking these seals crap if one doesn’t fit in the puzzle?” Castiel: “It doesn't matter. Opening up Hell’s gates started off the first seal. Break more of them and…” Hunter: “What’s the point of them anyway?” Castiel: “Think of the seals; as locks on a door.” Hunter: “Okay. Last one opens and...” Castiel: “Lucifer walks free.” Hunter: “Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing.” Castiel: “A few days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?” Hunter: “To stop Lucifer.” Castiel: “That's why we've arrived.” Hunter: “Well again... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses.” Castiel: “We tried. There are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are limited. Need I remind you that a dozen of my brothers and sisters also died in the field over the past months cleaning up the mess that you and Kurt started by releasing all those demons from Hell’s gates. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you humans around? You should show me some respect. I dragged Kurt out of Hell. I’m capable of throwing you and him back in.” Castiel then vanishes, then Hunter wakes up. Kurt is already awake, up and about. Kurt walks over to him. “You all right? What's wrong, Hunter?” he asks. Hunter: “So... You got no problem believing in... God and angels?” Kurt: “No, not really.” Hunter: “So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil.” Kurt: “Why are you asking me all this?” Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse